


Ēsae ēsae ēsae.../放松，放松，放松…

by ArarakiWolf



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Other, 日龙文学
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArarakiWolf/pseuds/ArarakiWolf
Summary: *有无名驯龙情节，有米狄尔往事描写*CP：深渊x米狄尔*文内拉丁文全部来自米狄尔BGM歌词





	Ēsae ēsae ēsae.../放松，放松，放松…

Ēsae ēsae ēsae...  
放松，放松，放松…

初火诞生的地方，是一片黑暗。在第一束火苗燃起之前，世间满是灰雾，毫无生死概念的古龙盘旋于木之间。在某个偶然的瞬间，于不知名的矮人手心内点燃的火，赋予世界以生，亦赋予了死。古龙与人类的战争爆发，而火之时代来临。  
这是上古的历史，但米狄尔并不深知其中内幕。它趴在一片由深黑色物质组成的大沼，身边缭绕着雾气。它太累了，张开的嘴不知何时也慢慢地合拢了。它知道它身负重要的职责，此时此刻却连站起来的力气都没有。每当这时候，它就会情不自禁地回想起过去，用些许回忆来抵御身体上一阵又一阵的疼痛与间歇性失去意识所带来的苦楚。  
老实说，米狄尔没有什么可以慰藉它的回忆。只不过，那时候它还长得像一头健康的古龙。在米狄尔还年轻的时候，它曾经有引以为豪的一排小尖牙，长满漂亮鳞片的翅膀，四条敏捷又健壮的腿。当它还是一颗龙蛋的时候，他便被亚诺尔隆德的人收养了。米狄尔这辈子从没见过其他的龙，它从孵化室里出生，所见的生命尽是人类。在它破蛋而出，吚吚呜呜挣扎着想要喝龙妈妈的乳汁的时候，长满白胡子的国王仅仅是朝它瞪了一眼，围绕在国王身边的穿着亮银色盔甲的骑士便从后腿跟揪住小黑龙的尾巴，如同提起一条小结晶蜥蜴一样，倒吊着提起了幼小的米狄尔。他们把它平放在亚诺尔隆德光滑的大理石地上，用绳子捆住它的四肢，让它四肢伸展而腹部朝天面对着他们。那些骑士奉命拿出一个装满漆黑液体的小瓶子（约摸一个元素瓶的大小），一位银骑士用小刀的刀柄撬开小黑龙的嘴，另一位银骑士把瓶盖打开，一股难闻的苔藓气味飘了出来。米狄尔还记得他第一次喝到的时候差点反胃吐出来。那种味道太黏腻了，像石油和腐烂树叶的混合体，深黑色的液体在流入它的肠胃时，它还能感受到一股轻微的灼烧与奇妙的冷冽感。那些银骑士称呼那个瓶子里的东西为深渊。小黑龙当然挣扎了，龙并不是食草动物，它的生理本能抗拒着这种无机物与植物的混合液体。可是那时候米狄尔实在是太小了，大约只有半人高，而那些银骑士只需一击就能把它击垮。它呜咽着，被强行撑开的嘴巴流下涎水和没有吞下去的深渊汁，七零八落地滴在了它幼小的身体上与洁白的地面上。它凄厉地叫着，试图用刚长出来的幼嫩牙齿咬碎玻璃瓶，但是那些骑士太懂得如何对付龙了，他们像捏起苍蝇一样捏起小黑龙的翅膀，不停地给它灌着难喝的深渊汁，一口接一口，一下接一下，一位银骑士往米狄尔嘴里塞着罐子而另一位钳住了它的下巴以防那些液体被吐出来。就算米狄尔被呛得剧烈咳嗽而全身发抖，小小的身体蜷曲成一团，翅膀使劲地拍打，也挣脱不开那些捆得紧紧的绳子，更逃不开银骑士们冷冰冰的盔甲。在米狄尔挣扎得最厉害的时候，有一位银骑士手上会汇聚出雷电，他把那些亮闪闪的雷电化作一条利刃般的长枪，刺入了米狄尔的后背。作为优秀的古龙后裔，米狄尔死不掉，这种程度的雷击虽然会撕裂它的后颈与心脏，那些器官又在几分钟后很快地复原。不过雷电总会给它带来恐怖的精神打击，米狄尔总是被电得浑身抽搐，而倘若它继续挣扎，或是胆敢呕出一口或两口的深渊汁，它就会一直被雷电击中，体会着那全身麻痹的苦楚，直至失去意识。一旦米狄尔失去了意识，那些银骑士就可以轻易地掰开它的嘴，往里面一瓶又一瓶地灌入漆黑的液体。毕竟那时候，古龙战争刚刚结束，那些银骑士们都恨死了龙，他们的弟兄在龙的猛烈攻势下失去了生命，而现在正是向幼小的龙发泄怒火的时候了。但米狄尔并不知道这些，它只是古龙战争的战场上捡到的一颗特殊的龙蛋而已。从小接受着如此虐待的幼小米狄尔，只把这当做成长中的小小波折。  
米狄尔还记得它年少时居住的铁笼子。等到米狄尔长成中型龙大小的时候，它的居所从亚诺尔隆德光辉的大厅转移到郊外森林中的铁笼子。那笼子四周都是雷电形成的柱子。在圆形的斗兽场里，米狄尔双手双脚戴着镣铐，翅膀被锁链捆住，嘴巴也被套了狗一样的束缚器。它没日没夜地趴在冷冰冰的铁质箱子里，每天唯一的乐趣变成在他人胁迫下吞完难喝深渊汁以后，观看银骑士们互相打趣的时光。那些银骑士虽然在米狄尔挣扎的时候非常凶狠，不过当米狄尔后来习惯了深渊那种黏腻又咸腥的青草味、也能够每天定量吞噬一桶又一桶的深渊以后，他们就不再用极端手段对待米狄尔了。米狄尔不会说话，也不会叫，它的嗓子在小时候因为某次喂食的时的挣扎过度而被阳光枪彻底撕裂（有时候它也认为是在它喉咙里灼烧的深渊汁彻底把它的声带烧坏了），但它听得懂人类的语言。从银骑士的打趣中，它发觉那些家伙并不是坏人。那些银骑士们最喜欢互相讲荤笑话，或者说一些来自亚诺尔隆德的皇室绯闻，时不时互相踢对方的屁股，嬉笑打闹。虽然米狄尔被关在笼子里，完全不能动弹，但每当银骑士们完成喂食任务开始打趣的时候，它也会高兴地抬起头示意他们。银骑士之中的一位束着红马尾的长官骑士最是有意思。他虽然是喂养米狄尔最严厉的那一人，却会在米狄尔乖乖吞下今天份所有的深渊汁的时候，像是对待宠物那样摸摸它的下巴，亦或是摸摸它三角形脑袋上尖尖的部分。  
但米狄尔回忆里最温暖的部分不止于此，那个束着红马尾的长官与皇室的长子关系亲密。于是，皇室长子也得以经常来看米狄尔。与其他银骑士、甚至是红发骑士长不一样的是，长子没有任务在身，他从来不对米狄尔严厉，更不会逼它喝下它最讨厌的深渊。长子有一头银发，身材很高大，比那个红马尾骑士长还要高大一些。虽然长子来得不是很频繁，往往一个月只能来一次，但每次来的时候，他都会特意避开每一个银骑士，悄悄地给米狄尔捎来一块或是两块的腐肉。龙性嗜血，喜肉，贪婪。长子相当了解龙的习性，而米狄尔第一次闻到肉块的味道就晃了神，它从来没有吃过这么好吃的东西。那些肉，在常人眼里看来是已经腐败多日的臭肉了，米狄尔却如食甘饴。  
最奇妙的经历莫属一个月明星稀的夜晚。那个夜里，森林里回荡着一阵又一阵狼的呼号，凄厉又辛酸。那一天银骑士们罕见地全员旷工，整整一天都没有进食的米狄尔感到久违地饥饿（他在过去的几十年间，都靠着深渊的汁填饱肚子）。而在月亮升到最高处的时候，长子擎着他的剑枪，缓缓地来到了它的面前。他不知道从哪里偷来了笼子的钥匙，变魔术一般地解开了笼子周边的雷霆，又解开了米狄尔身上所有的镣铐与锁链，让米狄尔慢慢地从笼子里走了出来。米狄尔已经——已经几十年没有在外面活动过了，它从小就是囚牢里的玩偶，是为了吞噬深渊而训练出来的工具，是丝毫不被希冀于战斗愿望的龙。  
那时候，米狄尔看见长子的银发在晚风中轻轻飘扬。他壮硕的手臂拍了拍它的头，长子银灰色的眼睛凝视着黑龙巨大的、有着双层眼睑的、紫罗兰一般的眼睛，而米狄尔听见这个闪烁着光辉的未来之王沉着而有力地对它说：  
“翱翔吧，汝是圣者之子（nātī nāta vīsāmus sānctus）。”  
米狄尔的爪子已经长得比一块皇城地砖还要大，它稍稍在地上踩了两脚，就踏出了两个稍深的小坑。它像是初生的婴儿那样，蹒跚地走了几步。米狄尔没有运用任何一点力量，仅仅是轻轻抖了抖尾巴，就把圆形斗兽场的石头围墙全部扫垮了。那些石头就像多米诺骨牌一样七零八落地倒下。米狄尔惊讶于自己的力量。关在笼子里几十年，它从未使用过自己的力量。小时候被阳光枪电到口吐白沫失去意识的恐惧经历还留在它的脑海里，它以为自己还是刚出生时候那种疲软无力的状态。实际上，它早就是一骑当千的成年古龙了。只要它肯稍微挥动自己的爪子，打倒十几个银骑士根本不是问题，更别提挣脱那些像是玩笑话的笼子和镣铐了。这么多年来，米狄尔从来不敢、也从来没想过逃跑，因为它从来不知道、也从来不认为，它竟然有这么强大。  
站在它身旁的亚诺尔隆德长子满意地看着它，抚摸着它的眼睑，而米狄尔乖顺地低下头。他牵引着它，缓缓地走出已经被米狄尔的尾巴扫成废墟的斗兽场。未来的王者轻巧地骑上了它的背部，温柔地它的耳畔悄声说：  
“煽动你的翅膀，和我一起。”  
米狄尔瞪大了眼睛，有些疑惑地看着王者。它按照本能，轻轻地拍动了几下翅膀，卷起了一阵又一阵的狂风。它惊奇地发现风托起了它巨大的身躯。它抬头，望见了一轮又大又圆的月亮，狂喜地意识到了天空的存在。  
——他们飞在了天上！   
长子带着它在罗德兰大陆飞了一圈又一圈。他智者一般指引着它飞往远处闪耀着月光的深蓝色大海，海的对岸是名叫多兰古雷格的岛屿；又领它往飞去了彼得海姆典雅的龙学院，那里的魔法师学徒废寝忘食地钻研魔法，让那座学院宛若一座不夜的城堡。在这一路上，银发的长子宛若把它当做知心之友那般，滔滔不绝地讲述着他所知道的、关于龙的一切。因为大部分知识实在太过拗口，从来没有接触过除了自己以外龙类的米狄尔听得昏头昏脑，有几次险些睡着。他们最后停在了亚诺尔隆德，光辉旋转梯的最上层。长子调皮地劝诱它一跃而起立在亚诺尔隆德最高建筑的尖端，也就是圆形花窗以上的最顶端阁楼，因为那里可以眺望到传说中的古龙之顶。你的祖先，你的过去，都可以在那里找到。这是米狄尔听见未来的王者兴致勃勃地对它说出的最后一句话。  
那之后的记忆就模糊不清了。当第一束阳光照射在米狄尔身上时，他们两个都被发现了。米狄尔又被重新关进了巨大的笼子里，而长子也被他长满了白胡子的父亲狠狠训斥了一番。得知了自身强大力量的米狄尔哪里有可能重新乖乖地回到郊外的斗兽场里呢？在这个奇妙的晚上，它隐隐约约地知道了它的命运与身世，也理解了长子的梦想。米狄尔猛烈地挣扎着，它有力的爪子挥开了几十人的银骑士，它强壮的尾巴扫开了大量的弓箭，它坚硬的皮肤刀枪不入。在最为愤怒之时，它早已喑哑的嗓子里，吐出了广袤的火焰气浪。国王亲属的银骑士部队被它扫开了大半，眼看着米狄尔就要成功地从他们的手中永远逃脱了的时候，白胡子的葛温王领着那晚释放了它的长子站在了他的面前。  
“米狄尔，”葛温王威严地站在亚诺尔隆德阶梯的最高处，“停下。”  
黑龙仰头，眼神眯起，逐渐停下了连续不断的疯狂攻击。而葛温王提着他伤痕累累的儿子的后衣领子。很明显，这两人刚刚发生了激烈的角斗。或许是信念上的分歧，或许是火之时代重要的转折点。  
被揪着后颈的长子，宛若小时候被揪着翅膀倒立的小黑龙一样狼狈。他一头银色的秀发沾满了灰，皮肤上也全是被雷电劈伤的焦黑痕迹。黑龙久久地凝视了那个曾经给予它自由的人，眼神里流露出了一丝不舍。黑龙聪明而通人性，它知道，只要它此刻不回头，他面前憔悴的长子就会遭遇像它小时候那样的灭顶之灾。它无论如何都不愿意看到这幅光景，也无法想象这样的后果。它知道人类的脆弱，那些银骑士只需要它如同动弹指尖那样的力量就可以被打倒，而那位温柔的长子也同样只是一个人类。  
“米狄尔，继续吞噬深渊吧。”葛温王只是面容严肃地向他下着命令，“只不过——”  
黑龙收起了翅膀，趴在地上，等待着复原了的银骑士们再次给它戴上镣铐、锁链、与狗一般的拘束器。它眼睛时不时瞄着被大王提在手中的长子。他奄奄一息，完全没有能够起来的力量。  
“——这次的地点是环印城。”  
环印城是一座大得看不见头的斗兽场，是一座人类甚至龙类都难以企及的遥远之地。群山与诸多恶魔的环抱之中，环印城是一座被流放的城堡。米狄尔曾经心有不甘，想要努力地想要飞出这座群山，却总是被气流阻挡，或是在路途中迷了路，最后不得不回到原地。  
那里有无穷无尽地深渊，比它过去的几十年间喝下的深渊汁还要难缠。那些黏腻的深渊有着自己的意识，不断地聚集在它的周围，侵占着它的身体。它碰到过其他的骑士，比如一个叫希拉的女性，她却不似它过去遇到的银骑士。她毫不打趣，也毫不体谅米狄尔。大概是已经听闻了米狄尔在亚诺尔隆德干的好事，所有听闻米狄尔被流放的起因的人类都如同畏惧瘟疫一样恐惧着它，并用最残暴的手段对待它。龙性好斗。米狄尔根本不在乎干掉几百个、或是几千个人类。当它能够轻易干掉更多的人的时候，它就被希拉领到沉睡的公主面前。希拉总是一遍又一遍地告诉它，那个曾经救过它的大王子，早就被逐出了家门。黑龙曾经挣扎着想要打听他们的下落，希拉却说，他们全死了；无论是长子也好，还是那个红马尾的骑士长也好，亦或是曾经在黑龙面前打趣的银骑士，又或是那个严厉得几近残暴的葛温王，他们全死了。  
死。  
米狄尔不知道这个词意味着什么，它那时候还年轻，还能精力充沛地被逼迫着与深渊搏斗。米狄尔越来越意识到，深渊早就不是简单的、泛着青草与烂泥气息的黑色液体。深渊是一种无意识的、庞大的生命体，它像是鬼魅一般如影随形地缠在米狄尔身上。米狄尔睡在一个灰蓝色的洞穴里，每当它放松警惕陷入睡眠的时候，深渊就会慢慢地蔓延到它的身体上来。从脚跟、再到尾巴、再到翅膀，最后到它隐秘的生殖腺内部。龙为雌雄同体，米狄尔说不清自己是母龙还是公龙。它只觉得自己的生殖洞口总是在不注意的时候被慢慢地探入。漆黑的液体试图寻找米狄尔身上所有可以入侵的洞口，来彻底的腐蚀这头龙。当米狄尔张开嘴，打呵欠的时候，它能感觉到有什么东西不经意地插进了自己的嘴巴里，让它短时间内合不拢嘴，那隐形的东西又往里头喷进了什么液体，直到米狄尔咳嗽着吐出几滴黑色汁液的时候，它在意识到这些是深渊做的好事。它的后穴与生殖穴也总是在它快要睡着的时候，感觉到一种怪异的插入感。米狄尔曾经试过努力地抖动身躯，除了几滴黑色液体，它却抖不掉那种奇怪的感觉。米狄尔没有见过别的龙，它也不知道龙该怎么交配，它只是隐隐约约地觉得，那些无形的深渊之手探入它的内部，本意是想与它交配，使其完全变成深渊的一部分——让米狄尔变成深渊的新娘。  
米狄尔曾经依靠四处走动甚至是跑动甩掉这种诡谲的触感。但它越是跑动，那些无形的东西就越是跟随着它，甚至有几次，米狄尔的双腿双脚双翅完全地被那些无形之物束缚住了。它就像小时候被银骑士们关在铁笼子里一样，被深渊关在了这座不见天日的环印城地下。与和银骑士那时候的经历不同的是，银骑士们还是人类。他们就算再怎么残忍、暴力地对待米狄尔，他们都不至于杀死他。而那些深渊是宛若撕裂米狄尔那般侵犯着它。米狄尔经常从噩梦中醒来，而每当它醒来，它都完全无法动弹。它能感觉到它的后穴与生殖穴里进了什么恐怖的东西。作为处子之龙，它的甬道窄小而干涩，而那些黏腻而无形的深渊像蛇一样不断往里头探索着，把所到之处都抹上了滚烫又粘稠的黏液。黑龙越是挣扎，越是扭动着想要脱离那些无形的深渊，那些深渊就探入得越深、越多。米狄尔曾经想要找到深渊的源头，它在深渊侵犯它的时候眼睛不断地向前或向后看，可是它总是什么也没看到。没有人知道米狄尔的身上发生了什么。希拉以为米狄尔只是消极怠工，而其他人类甚至就不想去关心这头带来灾厄的黑龙。只有深渊知道，或者那些曾经被神源吞噬了的人知道，米狄尔正在遭受着如何噩梦般的每一日。如果说阳光枪的痛楚是被电击般的麻痹与被刺伤的痛苦，那么无形深渊的侵犯则更让它欲罢不能。它一边感受着被撕裂般的疼痛与被胀大的钝痛，一边感受着诡谲的快意与令它头皮发麻的满足感。就像越抓越痒的被蠕虫感染了的伤口，深渊的侵蚀又痛又痒。无论米狄尔如何扭动着身体，在深蓝色的洞穴里到处跑动，它都无法缓解这种躁动的感觉。它一边希望这种恐怖的插入感与持续的播种感停下，一方面又希望那些东西来得更猛烈一些，以至于能够给它一个痛快。  
在深渊不断地塞入与抽出、以及深渊不断地喷射与播种中，米狄尔会感到一阵昏厥。那种昏厥与被雷电鞭笞带来的疼痛昏厥有所不同，那是一种失去意识的、快乐的昏厥，黑龙无声地尖叫着，挣扎着四肢而拍打着翅膀，最后在地上不断地抽搐，紧接着感到一种让它自己都感到恐怖的疲倦  
随着深渊侵占得愈加放肆，无论米狄尔睡着还是醒着，站着还是飞着，又或是跑动着，那些无形的东西总是灌满了米狄尔的每一个洞口，接连不断地往里头排泄着那些漆黑的液体。而米狄尔的昏厥次数也来得越来越多，到了后来，米狄尔只能没日没夜地趴在属于它的洞穴里，每天在无声地尖叫与喘息中度过一分又一秒。它感到自己的肌肉几乎都要麻痹了，那些肌肉无时不刻地抽搐着，昭示着黑龙身上发生的变化——深渊的每一下动作都让黑龙无比敏感，而米狄尔也越来越容易全身抽搐着倒在地上，有时候甚至会口吐一些白沫（那些白沫里总是带了几滴黑色的深渊汁）。  
更有时候，米狄尔会控制不住地呕吐。从米狄尔过去从银骑士那里获得的道听途说中，它猜它就像是他们口中怀孕了几周的女人那样，总是觉得胃里恶心得想吐。而它总是真真切切地吐出了什么东西。那些东西不是它咳嗽出的深渊汁，而是一种粒子状的暗紫色光波。米狄尔猜那是深渊的死种，在它的体内无法成型的废物，则通过它的嘴全部喷射出来。有时候它吐的时候，还会情不自禁地带动胃内所有的力量，顺便吐出一些火来。每次的呕吐都让米狄尔痛不欲生，它像是个被抽干的了水泵，只要吐完了，它就只能失去力气地倒下。  
自由。或许米狄尔这时候已经拥有了自由。希拉好久都没有来看过他了。那些严厉对它的人，那些恐惧他的人也一个一个消失了。环印城变成了空城，许久没有远方的客人来拜访，连恶魔都消失了大部分。只有深渊。只有深渊越来越狂暴地侵占着这座城市。米狄尔感觉得到，这座城市和它一样抽搐着，孱弱无力地倒在地上，再也没能起来。  
死。  
米狄尔奄奄一息地趴在地上，猛地想起了这个字。它的身体早就被深渊蹂躏得破破烂烂的，后穴也连闭合的力气都没有了，就像这座只剩下废墟的环印城一样。  
它或许要死了吧。就像那天被葛温王提着衣领的银发长子那样，或是像不知道去了哪里的红发骑士长那样，又或是像那些接二连三失踪的银骑士一样，他们都要死了吧。他们都已经死了吧。  
成为废墟的环印城死气沉沉，没有任何声音，也没有几个活物。米狄尔趴在地上，它多么希望它能够好好地睡去。过去的回忆离它已经遥远，往昔的美好早就在记忆模糊不清。黑龙被扔到环印城的日子、被深渊侵占的日子已经超过了一千年。而它在这一千年间，从未好好地安眠过。  
啊，究竟谁才能——究竟谁才能给予米狄尔安眠？  
在深渊数千年如一日的倒灌与缠绕中，米狄尔在模模糊糊间望见有人踏进了它久未有人造访的洞穴。那个小小的人背着一把剑，手里擎着雷电与阳光枪。  
黑龙一下子就辨认出来了，那是上古时代的传承之人，那是能够解放它的人。  
那一刻，米狄尔使劲地甩开它身上隐形的深渊，它用尽了身上一切力量，狂热地冲刺着。它的胃是那么疼，它的后面紧接着又被深渊狠狠地贯穿，以至于它完全使不上力气，甚至飞不起来。  
它往前，想要低下头颅让陌生人给它了断，深渊却又紧随不放地缠住了它的脚。它在地上像是失去理智一样地挠抓着，想要赶跑那种诡谲的感觉，却因为迟迟不能摆脱而痛苦不堪。它仰头，无声的尖叫着，求饶着，却又接二连三呕出了大量光柱与火焰。  
——陌生人啊，求求你，求求你。  
——解放我。解放我。  
当陌生人最后一下的攻击终于狠狠地打到米狄尔的脑袋上时，米狄尔感到了死。  
是的，死。宁静的死，沉默的死，自由的死。  
这样，它也能像它曾经美好的回忆那样，一起化作灰尘消失了吧。  
米狄尔渐渐感受不到它周围的深渊，也感受不到这数千年来折磨它至疯狂的东西。直至此刻，米狄尔才真正感受到了生与自由。直至此刻，黑龙才像个孩子一样，在这个原初之火发现的地方沉沉睡去。这是它有生以来，最安稳的一个睡眠。  
——谢谢你。

END。


End file.
